


Welcome to the Madness

by Phayte



Series: Madness [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Fucking, Giggling girls - Freeform, M/M, Other, Pining Otabek Altin, Skating, Welcome to the Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: For Yuri had it been a couple days... For Otabek, it had been a few years. How does Otabek react when Yuri text him to come to his room with condoms? Especially after that erotic skate he just performed.(this was written when we only had a 'peak' teaser of the madness)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I was not going to do it... but dammit, I had too. Here is my contribution to Welcome to the Madness!
> 
> **Edit - so after the information we were given over the skate... I had to change up the beginning just a tad bit!

Those soldier eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, the smirk on his face as he stepped on the ice. He turned his head to Otabek and shot him finger guns. “Welcome the the Madness Beka,” and he pushed out onto the ice.

Otabek held his breath as he watched Yuri slide out across the ice. The music started up and was deafening. The moment Yuri turned and started to move, the arena exploded. Yuri made sure he covered the ice, as he turned, flipped and jumped. Watching it from the sidelines, you would feel dizzy but you could not take your eyes off of it. The beauty of the maddening routine was beyond what Otabek could have imagined. This was nothing like he had ever seen, especially from Yuri. He watched as Yuri went through juniors, his routines always tame, always  _ not _ Yuri.  _ This _ , this was Yuri. It was wild, manic, and dammit, Otabek could not help but smile and shot fingers guns back at him when he tossed his jacket off. They had discussed it, Yuri was insistent to break the image of  _ Russian Fairy _ tonight.

Otabek knew it was almost time for him to enter the ice. How the hell they managed to work this out in a day; he had no idea, but Yuri was crazy enough to talk him into it. It was bad enough he had snuck into the club, but to completely change his exhibit routine at the absolute last moment? It was madness. Which is exactly how he knew what song Yuri needed to skate too when he brought it up.

Yuri told him he was going to  _ wing _ most of it, and they only had a short hour to work on a part together. Yuri thought it would kill the audience to have Otabek come out with him. Neither wanted to do a pair skate and Otabek brought up the idea to skate against one another. He watched as those green eyes lit up.

“That would be fucking perfect Beka!  Yes!  Ok ok… Let’s plan this.”

The littlest bit of planning they did, Otabek hoped he was ready for this. His palms were sweaty and his heart raced. He was never nervous to skate, but this was just beyond anything he expected. He knew Yuri had told no one and had stayed hidden once he had gotten dressed. Neither had told anyone the crazy idea Yuri had come up with, and Otabek knew he could never tell Yuri no.

Yuri was throwing madness all over the arena and everyone was eating it up. Once Otabek got a look at the strip of material Yuri was wearing as a shirt, his mouth went dry. Otabek was enjoying his view.  This was his cue. He took a deep breath and shot finger guns again at Yuri.

Otabek took off from the sidelines and exploded into the rink. If he had thought the noise was loud before, it went even further. He saw the smirk Yuri gave him as they were each on opposite sides of the ice and skating in opposite directions, almost as if it were a race to catch the other. He knew the cue when Yuri nodded was to hurl into the air in to jump at the same time on opposite sides of the ice. The crowd was screaming so loud he almost could not hear the music.  They continued the skate from opposite ends and slowly worked their way towards the center. Yuri would do a jump, then he would do a jump. The idea was to out jump and spin the other one. This was the duel.

Yuri dipped and arched, Otabek died for a moment. That shirt had risen up his torso, exposing every perfect line on that body. Otabek felt his pants get tight and wanted nothing more than to be there- be the one to make that body arch in such a way you would think Yuri would break. He did not know any longer how to explain Yuri Plisetsky- Dangerous Beauty came to mind. That was all he could think as he looked at his friend. He was hell on ice. He knew this was his moment, they had talked about it, but had not had a chance to practice. Otabek jumped high, feet outstretched as he launched himself over where Yuri was arched under him. Otabek touched his toes in almost air split as he saw Yuri slide seductively under him.  _ Holy shit it worked!  _ He watched Yuri effortlessly rise back up and he landed.

The arena was loud with screams and stomps on the stands. Otabek thought the ice was going to shatter any moment. Yuri knew how to play his crowd when he wanted too. The irony of it all, was the sweet beautiful number done by Victor and Yuuri previously- had them screaming and crying. Yet Yuri comes out and makes everyone want to rip their fucking clothes off and start fucking on the ice. Yuri was making a point, he was showing who he was. They could do his choreography, braid his hair and dress him like a fairy, but that was not Yuri Plisetsky.  _ This _ was. The raw, dangerous, reckless  _ man _ out on the ice.

He knew they had succeeded by the roar of the crowd and he smile he saw on Yuri’s face as he skated one last time towards him and they hooked elbows as they spun in a circle. Yuri nodded and they crouched low and them let go of each other turning to a camel spin. He knew this was the end of it and he would skate his way back off the ice and allow Yuri to finish and accept his applause.

The routine was coming to end as he saw Yuri standing there, both arms above his head and one of his rare smiles plastered across his face. Otabek even yelled out and clapped along with everyone else. Yuri spent extra time out on the ice as he turned and gave everyone what they wanted. Yuri looked back over to Otabek and waved him out real quick. Otabek was happy to stand on the side lines but he knew if Yuri wanted him out there, all be damned, he was going out there.

The moment he reached the center of the rink with Yuri, the crowd screamed to a deafening level. Yuri beamed and grabbed Otabek’s hand and they gave a bow together.

“That was fucking amazing Beka!” Yuri hugged him as the cameras popped lights at them and he felt dizzy.He could feel that hot sweaty body pressed to him as his shard of a shirt did not cover much. Yuri smelled so damn good and he could not help but inhale deeply and wrap his around the thin muscular body pressed against him. He knew the press was going to eat this up and at the moment, Otabek did not care.

The minute Yuri and him were off the ice and had their skate guards slipped in, he saw Victor and Yuuri had run over and scooped Yuri in a big hug. They were all full of laughs and tears. He watched as Yuuri hugged Yuri once more, and saw as Yuri looked over at him and gave him his signature smirk.

All the skaters had gathered at the rink entrance and were getting ready to do their last skate around the rink, together as one. This was something they always did, it was never planned, but it was expected. He noticed Yuri kept his eye on him and he watched Victor hand Yuri his jacket back, telling him to cover up. Yuri took his hair down and shook his head as he raked his finger through those golden locks. He almost growled the moment JJ walked up and hugged Yuri. Yuri started to throw curses JJ’s way telling him he was going to stab him with his knife shoes if he did not put him down. JJ only laughed and they started to line up to take the ice.

Otabek and Yuri found their way towards one another and once they hit the ice, he felt Yuri’s arm wrap around his waist, so he followed. He could feel how warm Yuri’s body still was from the performance, and how his jacket was a bit damp. He felt how Yuri held him tightly and their hips would knock as they did their lap around the rink. Yuri kept a blank stare on his face, and with JJ laughing and carrying on next to him, he modeled Yuri’s mood.

He was not sure if it was the crowds screaming, JJ laughing or some chaos going on at the other end of their skating line, but he swore he could feel Yuri’s fingers moving against his shirt.  _ Don’t react… Don’t react. _ He chanted to himself.

Somehow they made their way off the ice and he watched as everyone gathered around each other, as they laughed and carried on. He saw Yuri off to the back, those green eyes pierced into him. Otabek was able to make his way around the crowd of skaters. Hand claps on his back and brief side shoulder hugs.

Once next to Yuri, he noticed Yuri had slipped that jacket off, and had it casually flung over his shoulder, hooked off his finger.

“So Beka, what did you think about my performance?” he saw the smirk on Yuri’s face.

“You know it was good.”

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.” Yuri had turned his way and his shirt did not cover much. His mouth watered at the sight of a light pink nipple poked out.

“Yuri, that performance was completely you, it was amazing.”

He saw that rare smile grow on Yuri’s face and it gave him a slight glimpse of hope. The fact he could get that reaction off a few words to Yuri, put flutters in his stomach he did not know were there.

“I am so fucking glad it worked. I did doubt for a second there, but it was  _ fun _ Beka!”

Yes, Otabek knew that feeling, he enjoyed their quick impromptu skate today and knew they were both going to catch hell over it. It was worth it. Especially if it gave Yuri the smile he was boasting at the moment.

“So I know the banquet isn’t until tomorrow, but I was thinking maybe we come pregame and hang out tonight.” he could see how Yuri shifted on his feet as he said that.

“What did you have in mind?”

Yuri shrugged, “I was able to get a room to myself.”

Otabek like where this was headed. “Sounds good.” 

  
They were both carted off by their coaches for pictures and one last goodbye till the banquete.  He saw Yuri motion that he would text him, and he nodded in his direction before they were sent off in different directions. It took Otabek and his coach a good hour to get out of the arena between the cameras and reporters. Otabek was never too fond of this part, he just wanted to skate and not deal with the bullshit. 

.

 

Later he found himself showered and laid out on his bed in his room. His coach had the other bed, but had told him he was going out with some people and would be in later. Otabek grunted a response and turned on the TV. It wasn’t long later he got a text from Yuri.

 **Yuri:** Hey! Let’s party!

 **Yuri:** Chris got me a bottle of shity vodka too

 **Yuri:** Um… not to sound weird, but can you bring condoms?

 **Yuri:** I am in room 1223

Otabek just sat there and stared at the screen. He even turned the screen off and back on. Yeah, still said the same words. He shook his head and went to his bag and grabbed the box of condoms he always carried with him. He checked and made sure they were still in date as he slipped them into his pocket.

He went and took one last look in the mirror. Nothing flashy, he had showered and shaved. He may have spent way longer than he will admit to make sure his hair looked like he did not _try_ for it to be messy looking. He shrugged at himself in the mirror and grabbed his phone and room key.

He gently knocked on Yuri’s door and heard high pitched giggling. He checked his text and the door to make sure he was at the right room. When the door open, the giggling got louder and he saw Yuri was just wearing some really hideous leopard print sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hip. His hair was tousled, he wore cat ears and he grinned at Otabek.

“Beka! Welcome to the Madness! Come in!” Yuri held the door open wider.

Otabek was not expecting to find two girls in the room as he walked in. They were all passing around a bottle of vodka and Yuri went back and sat between the two girls on his bed, they too were wearing cat ears. 

“Angels, this is my Beka!” Yuri called out as he took a bottle from the brunette next to him. The girls chanted their hellos and Otabek just stood there, not knowing what the hell to do. Yuri hopped off the bed and drug Otabek into the bathroom with him.

“Beka, which one do you want?” Yuri looked at him with that stupid grin on his face.

“What?”

“Which one do you want? You brought the condoms, right?”

Otabek grabbed the box out his pocket and Yuri smiled. “Thank goodness. I left mine at home dammit all... and been so fucking busy I couldn’t sneak away.”

“So um…”

“Beka? Which one? I am kind of into the brunette…”

Otabek just stood there dumbfounded. In a million years this was not how he thought this night would go. He did not think the night would consist of fucking Yuri either, but he would have thought that before… this. He would have even taking a night of drinking and watching a bad movie… but this?

He shook his head, “Yeah… yeah… I’ll take the blonde.”

That smirk came across Yuri’s face again, “Prefer blondes do you?”

“Something like that.”

Yuri jumped up and kissed his cheek. “Ok come on! Just don’t drink too much or you might not be able to get it up and that would be embarrassing.” Yuri giggled at that.

Otabek let Yuri lead him out of the bathroom and he looked down at the girls again. He had to admit they were cute. They had on very little clothing and giggled a lot. Sure Otabek had been with men and women, but that was not what he wanted tonight. What he wanted stood next to him in horrible leopard sweatpants.

He watched as Yuri leaned over and kissed the brunette. He watched as they fell back on the bed and Yuri settled between her legs as she started to moan.

 _She is moaning already?_ Otabek thought to himself. Yuri had barely touched her. He could see the muscles in Yuri’s back flex as he positioned himself over the brunette kissing her loudly.

This seem to give the blonde initiative to stand up and walk over to him. Her hair was too blonde, Yuri’s was golden blonde. Her eyes were blue, he wanted to stare into green eyes.

“Otabek Altin… the Prince of Kazakhstan.” she said to him.

He heard more giggles come from the bed and grabbed the vodka bottle from her hand and took a long hard pull from the bottle. It burned like hell, but the more he heard those sounds he knew he would need a few hits off this bottle.

“Yuri was awesome on the ice tonight.” She said to him. He just wanted her to shut up so he took another swig from the bottle and set it down. “I watched your performance too Otabek. It was amazing.”

He did not say anything but he grabbed the girl and pulled her to him. He knew his mouth was fresh from Vodka, but hers was too. He kissed her hungrily and she responded back. He could hear that Yuri had started to make sounds on the bed and he turned so he could watch what was happening on the bed. He could see Yuri had the brunettes shirt up with his hand on one breast and mouth on the other. He found that as he watched Yuri kiss around that girls breast, he was growing hard. The girl he lazily kissed thought she was the one that gave him this reaction, as she continued to grind up against him.

The blonde finally started to kiss his neck as she worked the buttons of shirt undone. This gave Otabek a better view of what was happening on the bed. The brunette had flipped Yuri on his back and kissed down his body. He heard the moans coming from the bed, but with the blonde girl’s mouth on his neck, all he could do was just stand and watch Yuri.

“We need more drink!” He heard Yuri call out as the brunette got up to get the bottle. The blonde on Otabek’s neck pulled back and smiled at him.

He watched Yuri’s throat as he tipped back the bottle and could see him swallow. Yuri passed him the bottle and he took a long pull then passed it to one of the girls.

“I think we are all wearing too much clothing.” the brunette giggled out and watched as the blonde agreed.

Yuri turned and smirked at Otabek. “I think my angels have a point.” he watched Yuri hooked his thumbs in his waistband and in one movement removed his sweatpants. He was wearing blaze orange briefs that hid nothing and Otabek couldn’t help but glance down at how swollen Yuri’s cock looked in those ridiculously bright briefs. He did not want to stare too long but he could feel how the sight of Yuri almost naked in front of him made his cock ache.

“Come on Beka, you aren’t shy are you?” Yuri teased at him.

Otabek sighed deeply and slipped the shirt the blonde had already unbuttoned, off and then undid his jeans. As he kicked his shoes off, he let his jeans fall unceremoniously to the floor. He kept his black boxer briefs in place, but knew they too, were not hiding his arousal. Yuri looked him real quick up and down and chuckled.

Otabek gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“Jesus Beka? You got a damn permit for that thing? You are going to wreck that poor girl!”

Otabek realized what Yuri was talking about and looked down. “Oh.” was all he could manage to breath out.

“Oh is right. My angels are getting a treat tonight!”

The girls giggled and Otabek had not even realized they had fully stripped and waited on the bed. Otabek watched as the girls got off the bed and approached them. Him and Yuri stood next to one another and girls had sunk down to their knees as he watched them remove his and Yuri’s underwear. Yuri had turned and smirked at him again when Otabek felt a wet mouth wrap around his cock.

He could look over and see how Yuri was hard and leaking from his perfect pink cock. Otabek couldn’t help but notice the soft blonde hairs, just a shade darker than his hair were trimmed neatly. The brunette had her hand wrapped around him and saw as she slowly sunk Yuri’s cock in her mouth.

Otabek grabbed the blonde in front of him and held her hair. She was being too gentle. He decided a pull on her hair would hopefully give her the hint, and she started to suck a bit harder. He could hear Yuri as he moaned out, and he liked that Yuri was vocal. He knew it turned him on with every moan Yuri did, but he could not kid himself, a blow job was a blow job.

“Fuck Beka, where are the condoms?”

The girls backed off and he went over to his jeans. He grabbed the box and pulled out two and tossed one over to Yuri. The girls giggled more and moved to the bed.

Yuri leaned over and whispered as they rolled their condoms down, “Isn’t this fucking great Beka?”

When Otabek looked into those green eyes, he saw how happy Yuri was and did not want to be the one to remove the light from behind those eyes.

“Of course Yuri,”

“Welcome to the Madness, now let’s go finish this.” Otabek had to roll his eyes as he watched Yuri laugh at him.

As the walked over to the bed, they watched as the girls kissed each other and he saw Yuri’s smile grow even larger.

“Do you see this shit Beka? How lucky are we?”

Otabek didn’t give a fuck about the girls, “Very lucky Yuri.”

“So how do we want them?”

Otabek thought for a moment and the only way he could probably manage this was simple, “Turn over girls, ass up.” he demanded out.

“I like how you think Beka.”

He watched as the girls turned over and stuck their asses out as high as they could. Yuri smiled back over to him as he slapped the brunette’s ass and worked up on the bed behind her. Otabek followed suit and once behind his blonde he grabbed her ass hard. It was soft under his touch, and he knew if he was Yuri’s ass he were grabbing, it would be firmer, rounder, plumper…

Yuri smirked back over to him, “Ready Beka?”

 _No_ , “Yeah, let’s do this.”

They plunged into the girls together. He could hear as the girls and moaned. He stayed rather quiet. He worked a rhythm with his blonde and continued to look over at Yuri. He watched as Yuri’s ass would clench each time he pushed into the brunette. He imagined he was the brunette Yuri was behind. Yuri’s face was beautiful as he concentrated. He could see the strands of hair that stuck to his forehead the more he worked his hips back and forth.

The more he watched Yuri fuck that brunette the closer he got to his orgasm. It was the not the blonde he fucked that turned him on, it was the blonde next to him. He heard Yuri slap the brunette’s ass as he moaned out, Otabek mimicked and slapped the blonde’s ass. The girls continued to moan and talk about how close they were, so Otabek decided to do the gentleman thing- he bent down and reached his hand around the blonde’s tiny waist and started to circle his thumb around her which in turn had her scream out his name. He watched as Yuri leaned down to his brunette and copy his action.

When Yuri locked eyes with him, that was what tipped him over and he moaned out for the first time all night and felt his orgasm rip through him. He was covered in sweat, as was his blonde. He heard Yuri moan out and collapse almost completely on top of his brunette.

Otabek pulled out of the blonde and rolled his condom off and tossed in the direction of the wastebasket then lay back on a pillow on the bed. He felt the blonde work her way and rest her head on his chest. She whimpered softly and he slowly rubbed circles on her back.

He could feel when Yuri laid next to him with his brunette cuddled to him. Otabek always felt sappy after an orgasm and saw Yuri’s hand laid out on the mattress. Being brave he interlocked his fingers with Yuri’s. Yuri smiled at him and squeezed his hand. His green eyes were practically lighting up the entire room

“We definitely need to do this more Beka.”

Otabek knew he was truly fucked. “Definitely Yuri.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad as I am sure you can tell - but I hear I am getting better!  
> I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
